A Life Of Shadow
by xXShadowTheWolfXx
Summary: This story follows the lives of the offspring of Winston and Eve as they go through the ups and downs of life and prove there are no bonds like family and friendship
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**AN: This is my first alpha and omega fanfic so sorry if it isn't any good also if anyone wants to use one of my OC's in one of their stories PM me. Disclaimer I do not own Alpha and omega or any of it's characters I do however own the plot and my OC's.**

**Chapter 1 New Beginnings**

Our story begins in Jasper park, a land of valleys and mountains, trees and rivers. Now today is a very special day for two of the wolves that call this park home.

A large grey wolf who by the size of him was obviously an alpha was running through the forests of the Weston pack of jasper with a piece of caribou in it's mouth "I hope I'm not going to be late" he said to himself finally after what seemed like ten minutes he made it to the bottom of a slope that led up to his den at the top was a slightly smaller grey wolf with yellow eyes and a black mane stood waiting for him "am I late Hutch" asked the first wolf "no sir you're just in time hutch replied the first wolf entered the den where his wonderful but slightly crazy mate Eve lay "Good Winston you're here now go and grab Eve's paw because this is probably going to be very painful" Sheila the pack healer told him "for her or for me" Winston joked as he let Eve grab his paw. Suddenly Eve started howling in pain and squeezed Winston's paw whilst Winston was trying to ignore the pain knowing that Eve's pain was ten times worse "good that's one out" Sheila said. Finally it was all over, Winston and Eve were left alone looking down on their three new pups. First was a female pup with golden brown fur and a white underside, second was a male pup who had black fur and crimson fur on his paws and the tip of his tail and ears. finally was another female pup who had white fur on her tail, paws, stomach, and the inside of her ears and the rest of her was a very light pale grey. "honey there wonderful" Eve said to her wonderful mate "yes they are" Winston replied. He then lay down beside his mate and their newborn pups and joined them in sleep.

**So how do you think that went please review so I know this story is being read and if you have any ideas for later chapters PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2 New Names And New Sights

**Hey xXShadowTheWolfXx here with another chapter first before we start the story I would like to thank Mr. Steal Yo Gurl for being the first to review my story and as requested I have brought this new chapter out ASAP so enjoy **

**Chapter 2 New Names And New Sights**

Winston's point of view

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes I looked down at the two sleeping pups snuggled against Eve WAIT TWO! I was about to wake Eve up when I noticed something snuggled against my side I looked down peering into the shadows when I eventually noticed some crimson fur the male pup's black fur made it really difficult to spot it hiding in the shadows. finally Eve woke up "Morning sleeping beauty" I said "morning Winston" "do you think we should name the pups today" Eve replied "sure lets name the girls first" I said. So we put the pups in a line first was the golden brown furred pup Winston could think up of a thousand names for her however one stuck above the rest that had come up whilst Eve was pregnant and they had been talking about names of pups "let's call her Kate" we both said at the same time next was the pup who had white fur, she reminded me of some pretty white flowers I had seen on the lake "this one will be lily" I whispered to Eve finally was the only male pup I remembered what had happened earlier and I knew I had the perfect name for him "Shadow" I said Eve was curios "why Shadow" she asked I then proceeded to explain to her what had happened this morning "well I think it's perfect" Eve told me

Time skip two weeks

Eve's point of view

Our wonderful pups had opened their eyes last week Kate had hazel coloured eyes Shadow's eyes were a stunning aqua blue and Lily's eyes were a brilliant violet anyway this morning I woke up when Shadow and Kate bit my tail "ouch what is it pups can't I get a bit of sleep" "but muuuuum you promised us you would show us the sunrise" they moaned "ok fine I guess I might as well since I'm up" I told them so we walked out onto the ledge that was just outside the den we sat there for a few minutes before the sun started to rise and I tried really hard not to laugh at the look of awe on the pups faces as they stared at the land that was suddenly lit up before them.

Shadow's point of view

Wow this place is even better than I had imagined from what our parents told us whilst we were stuck in the den "hey let's play tag" I said to my two sisters "ok but you're it" Kate said "Darn it" "don't go too far ahead and stay in sight at all times" mum shouted as Kate and Lilly ran off down the slope with me following closely behind

**So there you have it another chapter to this story I will try and get updates out as soon as I can but my exams are coming up so I might not be able to get more chapters out soon but I will do my best also I have had only one review so far which makes me think that either no one is reading my story or you just can't be bothered to post a review again please review so I know this story is being read and if you have any ideas for later chapters PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends And New Feelings

**Hello here I am again writing out another chapter for this story first off I would like to thank those who have reviewed and/or favourited/followed my story and I would like to thank SouLs KilleRs for offering me help any help or advice I can get writing this story is appreciated **

**Chapter 3 Meeting New Friends And New Feelings**

Lilly's point of view

me and Kate were running trying to get away from Shadow I looked back over my shoulder but didn't see him "Kate can we rest for a sec I'm tired" suddenly Shadow leapt at us from some bushes that were on our right tackling me in the process "tag you're it" he shouted before leaping off me and sprinting back the way we came "hey no fair" I shouted after I started sprinting after him and Kate. when we got back to mum and dad we started playing around them until we got to the feeding grounds.

Shadow's point of view

when we got the feeding grounds we saw several caribou carcasses piled up in the middle which is where mum and dad lead us to this was the first time we were going to eat meat instead of drinking mums milk when we got to where the caribou were dad ripped off a small bit of caribou and put it down next to me Kate and Lilly he then tore off a good size piece of caribou for him and mum. whilst they were eating I took a bite out of the caribou which tasted much better than mum's milk I then took another bite then another eventually me Kate and Lilly had finished our piece of caribou dad then said goodbye to us left to do his duties as pack leader whilst mum took us over to where several other pups were playing whilst their mothers were watching them "hello Eve so these are you're new pups their sooo cute" one of the mothers said whilst they were talking several of pups came over to us in front of them was one of the most beautiful wolves I had ever seen her fur was several shades of gray and she had beautiful lilac eyes I suddenly felt a new feeling that I hadn't felt before "hey my name's Sasha that's my cousin Sebastian and our friends Cando, Sweets , Shaun, salty, shakey and mooch so what's your name's" she asked I suddenly got really nervous "I I I'm Shadow and these are my sisters Kate and Lilly" "hi" they both said I noticed Kate just staring at Shaun so I elbowed her to snap her out of it "hey you lot want to play a game" I asked "sure what did you have in mind" Sebastian asked "how about hide and seek tag" how do you play that" salty said "simple it's a bit like tag except you're split into two teams one team hides whilst the other team has to try and find them and when you've found someone you have to tag them" I explained "that sounds great" Sasha said soon we had formed the teams it was me, Kate, Sebastian, Sweets and Shaun vs. Sasha, salty, Shakey, Mooch, Cando and Lilly. we gave them a minute to hide before we went to try and find them as I was walking through the Forrest I thought I heard some rustling in the bushes nearby so trying to make as little noise as possible I crept round so that I was hidden in some bushes behind where I had heard the noise I peered through and spotted Sasha hiding behind a bush so I got ready leapt and tackled her however the force that I had tackled her with made us both go tumbling across the Forrest floor when we stopped I noticed our muzzles were touching embarrassed I quickly got off her "sorry" I said "It's all right" she said but I could tell she was embarrassed an awkward silence followed I broke it by saying "we should probably get back and see if everyone has been caught yet. when we got back we saw that everyone else was waiting for us we all then said goodbye to each other before heading back home. when we reached the den dad was inside waiting for us "hey pups did you have a good day" he asked "yea we made loads of new friends and I think that Shadow has a crush on Sasha" Kate replied I suddenly felt really embarrassed at this "I do not besides I could say the same about you and Shaun!" I shouted her cheeks turned red at this and I knew I had her "awwww how cute my babies are having their first crush" mum said "muuuum" me and Kate moaned which just made mum giggle we then ate some of the caribou that dad had brought in with him then we all snuggled down to sleep I thought back to what had happened today Including meeting Sasha and I realised that Kate and mum were right.

**So Shadow seems to have feelings for Sasha and Kate seems to have feelings for Shaun anyway as always please review so I know this story is being read thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	4. Chapter 4 A Glimpse Of The Future?

**Hey me again sorry it's been a long time considering this is a short chapter (sorry it's so short) but school has kind of got in the way so I don't have as much time as I would like to write new chapters for this story also several of you are asking about Humphrey and I assure you he will come in later in the story so be patient**

**Chapter 4 A Glimpse Of The Future? **

The forests of Jasper are quiet the only sounds that can be heard are occasional hoot of owls and the occasional passing train most animals are asleep except from a couple of wolves on the night patrol

Shadow's point of view

In the dream I saw an older version of me rubbing noses with an older Sasha at the ceremonial rock everyone in the pack was there including mum and dad I saw Kate and Shaun sitting together at the front and sitting next to them was Lilly with a large red wolf possibly from the eastern pack and next to them were two other wolves I didn't know, they both looked like omegas the male had grey fur with a white underbelly he had a white face with a grey stripe down the nose and blue eyes like me the wolf he was sitting next to looked kind of like Lilly except she had green eyes and her tail had a greyish tip.

then the scene changed and I saw Sasha and me lying down in a den next to 4 pups then the scene changed yet again me my sisters Sasha Sebastian the big red wolf and the two other wolves I didn't know were walking through what my mum and dad called snow then the dream turned into a nightmare I saw the forests burning with wolves, caribou and all the other animals that called this place home desperately trying to get away from the wall of fire that was closing in I watched as it came closer and closer then I tried to run but I heard a yelp of pain and I saw Kate trip over a log I quickly ran back to try and help her but then the flames washed over us. I woke up panting and sweating wow that was a scary dream it didn't feel like a normal dream it felt far more real did I just glimpse my future?

**so what do you think again I apologise for the short chapter as always please review so I know this story is being read also if you have any ideas for the names of the pups (2 boys and 2 girls) or ideas for the story and future chapters PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	5. Chapter 5 A Close Encounter

**Hey all sorry it's been a long time since I last updated but as I said in the last chapter school is keeping me busy so unfortunately I don't have as much time to work on the story but I promise you I will do my best to bring new chapters out as soon as I can anyway on with the story this chapter takes place a few days after the last one**

**Chapter 5 a close encounter **

it was morning in jasper park light filtered into a certain den where two adult wolves and three pups slept Winston and Eve both woke up with the sun in their eyes Winston then said goodbye to his mate before leaving to organise the morning hunt and patrols leaving Eve on her own with the three pups that were still asleep, she waited for a few minutes before she nudged them to try and get them to wake up but the only reaction she got was Shadow moaning and saying five more minutes Eve then got a mischievous smile on her face before picking up the pups and carrying them to the nearby lake once there she tossed the pups in when they crawled out they were soaking wet and freezing "muuuuum why did you do that" they moaned "sorry but it was the only way I could think of to wake you up Eve apologised as she lay over the pups to keep them warm and help them dry off after the pups had dried off Eve took the pups to the feeding grounds. When they got there most of the wolves had finished, they spotted a caribou that still had some meat so they went over to it once they had finished their friends came over to them "so what do you want to do today" Shaun asked "we could play tag again" suggested Sebastian "not it" everyone except Kate shouted before quickly running off into the undergrowth with Kate close behind.

Shadow's point of view

We had been playing tag for a while me and Sasha were desperately running to try and get away from Shaun who was it when suddenly out of nowhere a bear came charging through the bushes towards Sasha who had stopped with a look of terror on her face without thinking I quickly up a stone and threw it at the bear yelling "over here you ugly brute" that got its attention I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could the bear stopped charging towards Sasha and went after me instead I let my instincts take over as jumped over fallen logs and dodged round trees I looked back over my shoulder and saw that the bear was catching up to me I heard the sound of gushing water and realised I was near the waterfall then as I left the forest I saw it I quickly slowed down and just stopped myself feet from the edge of the cliff I heard a growl behind me and turned to see the bear crash through the undergrowth at the edge of the forest it saw the cliff and tried to stop but just as I thought it was going too fast and the ground was too wet and slippery I only just managed to dodge out of the way in time as the bear went crashing over the edge of the cliff I then turned to see my mum my sisters and our friends come running out of the undergrowth I scarcely had time to breathe before I was on my back.

Eve's point of view

I watched as a bear leapt out of hiding and started chasing my son I then started running after them "if that bear has hurt my son then I will rip it's eyes out and shove down it's throat so it can see my claws rip it's carcass open" I growled to myself as I sprinted after them. When I finally caught up to them I saw Shadow standing on the cliff edge I immediately ran up to him and tackled him into a hug "I was so worried about you promise me you won't do anything like that again" I said "mmmunm can't breathe" was all he managed to reply I quickly got off him just as Sasha and the rest of his friends arrived "that was really brave I wouldn't have had the courage to do that" Shaun exclaimed "yyyyou saved my life thank you" Sasha said to him she then did something no one expected she went up and kissed Shadow on the cheek I could see the look of embarrassment on Shadow's face "I think we have all had enough excitement for one day let's go back to the den" I suggested and with that we all started heading home I was already imagining the look on Winston's face when he heard about the day's events.

**So there you have it another chapter in the story I'm aiming for at least 50 so I'm a tenth of the way through as always please review so I know the story is being read (I need to know people are actualy reading this story so I can continue with it) also tell your friends about this story and send me any ideas for future chapters and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	6. Chapter 6 More New Friends

**Hello guess what that's right it's me xXShadowTheWolfXx here with another exciting chapter for the story before we start I have already planned out the final chapters and I have a feeling you're going to like them but I don't know what is going to happen in the story between now and the final 3 chapters. That my readers is where you come in you can decide where this story goes so if you have any ideas for the story don't hesitate to PM me. Right now on with the story**

**Chapter 6 more new friends**

It was a bright sunny day in jasper park, most of the wolves were awake and doing the same things they did most days over at the feeding grounds a group of pups were waiting "come on she should be here by now" one of the pups said "perhaps she's ill "suggested another they waited for several more minutes then they saw her "here she comes who's that next to her?" said a pup with Black and crimson fur the two wolves walked up to the group "hey Sasha who's this" asked the Black furred pup "Shadow this is my younger sister Nightingale" Sasha replied "how come we haven't seen her before today" several of the pups asked "she was ill so mum said she had to stay in the den until she got better" Sasha said "so what are going to do today" Salty asked "tag" suggested Kate they all agreed and started running around chasing each other meanwhile Winston and Eve sat on rock watching them with smiles on their faces "this reminds me of when we were pups do you remember" Eve said Blissfully "of course how could I forget" Winston replied then he suddenly noticed an old red furred wolf come walking out of the tree line with a small pup at his heels "ah Tony old friend how good to see you " Winston said approaching the Eastern pack leader "you too Winston" Tony replied "and this must be Garth" Winston said looking down at the little pup who immediately ran and hid behind his father's legs "Garth I heard that Winston and Eve have some pups why don't you run off and find them whilst the grownups talk ok?" Tony said to his son who immediately ran off to find some new friends to play with.

Garth had spent several minutes walking around to try and find someone to play with when he saw a large group of pups playing together he decided to go and ask them if he could play too as he walked up to the group one of the pups noticed him "I've never seen you around here before what's your name?" the pup asked "my names Garth what's yours?" Garth asked "Garth? you must be uncle Toni's son our mum and dad told us about you by the way my names Shadow" the pup replied before introducing Garth to the rest of the group then they started playing again. Shadow and Gath were running through the Forrest trying to find a good hiding place when Shadow suddenly smelt the scent of another wolf he didn't recognise not only that there was the scent of blood in the air, he told Garth and they quickly began to follow the scent. They eventually came out in clearing and were shocked to find the seemingly lifeless body of a young grey wolf pup covered in blood, Shadow quickly remembered what his mum had told him about healing and he checked for a pulse luckily this pup was still alive but Shadow knew he had to get it to Sheila the pack healer so he picked up the pup on his back and raced off back to the pack as fast as he could. When he eventually made it to the healers den he rushed inside "my goodness what happened to him" Sheila asked "I don't know me and Garth found him like this" Shadow replied "put him down so I can take a look at him please then wait outside" Shadow carefully laid the pup on the floor whist Sheila started to mix some herbs to put on the unknown pups wounds. Eve and Winston came in the den and were surprised to find their son and Garth there "what are you two doing here" Eve asked curiously Shadow and Garth then proceeded to tell them everything about what happened when they had finished Winston then said "hmm well we've been looking everywhere for you two by the way Garth your dad said you can have a sleepover in our den tonight" when they heard this both pups yelled out of joy before following Eve back to the pack leaders den, as he turned to follow them Winston turned to Sheila and said "let me know when the pup wakes up" with that he left the den.

**so there you have it chapter 6 always please review so I know the story is being read also tell your friends about this story and send me any ideas for future chapters and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me by the way I was thinking about whether to make Humphrey an alpha in this story let me know in your review what you think thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	7. Chapter 7 The sleepover, sad memories

**Hello it's me xXShadowTheWolfXx here with chapter 7 wow this stories moving quickly anyway as I said last chapter please don't forget to send me any ideas for the story. anyway let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 7 the sleepover, sad memories and new family**

It was evening in Jasper park everyone was settling down to sleep, that is almost everyone in their den Eve and Winston were desperately trying to get their pups to settle down Winston turned to his mate "how can they have so much energy" he said as he observed Shadow chasing Garth all over the den before tackling him whilst Kate and Lilly were busy talking and watching them from the corner of the den. Winston and Eve decided to take a walk hoping the pups would be asleep when they got back so the quietly slipped out of the den. Once they had gone Kate suggested the pups play truth or dare, they all sat found in a circle "Right whose going first" Kate said "I'll go first" Shadow said with an evil smile on his face "Kate truth or dare" "Dare" Kate replied "ok I dare you to walk around the den on two paws" "easy" Kate replied she stood up on her back two paws and started walking, she only made it a couple of steps before she fell flat on her face sending Lilly Garth and Shadow into fits of laughter "ok my turn" Lilly said "Shadow truth or dare" "err truth" "ok do you love Sasha" at this question Shadow went red "no of course not" "we know your lying bro" Kate said "fine I,I,I guess so" he eventually stuttered out making everyone start laughing again. The game carried on like this for ages but eventually the pups started to get tired and led down to go to sleep. It was at this point that Eve and Winston got back from their walk together to see the pups passed out, they smiled to each other before curling up beside the sleeping pups.

The next day

Eve and Winston were both woken up by the four pups running around the den playing tag they then gathered them up and took them to the feeding grounds where they had some breakfast before taking the pups back up near the den where they played for a while before Tony came to collect Garth, Kate, Lilly and Shadow said goodbye to them before they left for the eastern territory. It wasn't long after they left that Sheila came over to talk to Winston "the pup that was found yesterday has woken up sir" she whispered into his ear "ok I'll be right over" he replied Sheila left whilst Winston went over to tell his mate about where he was going before leaving for the pack healer's den, unknown to him he was being followed. when he walked into Sheila's den he saw the little wolf pup led down on floor with leaves wrapped around his leg. he looked up as he heard Winston enter "what's your name little one" Winston asked "my names Humphrey" the pup said gloomily Winston noticed he looked upset and asked him where his family was as soon as he said that Humphrey broke down crying then began to tell them what had happened.

Flashback Humphrey's point of view

I was playing with my mum and dad who were the leaders of our pack just outside of our den when suddenly I heard one of the alphas in our pack howl in the distance as soon as they heard that howl everyone started running around panicking "quick get Humphrey inside" my dad shouted to my mother who had already picked me up and was running with me towards the den when we got there mum put me down at the back of the den "Humphrey I'm going to go find out what's going on stay there and don't come out no matter what you hear ok?" she said to me I was scared and begged her not to leave me but she promised me she would be right back and she started walking out of the den she didn't get very far before she was pounced on by a grey and red wolf who bit down on her neck. I watched with horror as her body fell to the ground I ran up to her not caring for my own safety when I got to her she wasn't breathing I immediately broke down crying for I had lost the closest thing to me, my mother. "aww how sad" said an evil sounding voice from behind I turned round and came face to face with the wolf that had killed her rage boiled up within me and I charged at him but he simply dodged out of the way the clawed me I felt pain shoot throughout me body as his attack sent me flying as soon as I got up he charged at me, next second my dad jumped out of some bushes and tackled the wolf then four more wolves leapt out towards my dad who only just managed to doge them "Humphrey run get out of here and don't stop no matter what" he shouted whilst fending off the five wolves who were attacking him, I started sprinting into the woods then I heard my dad howl in pain which I knew could mean only one thing I carried on running and running until I felt like I couldn't go any further however I knew those wolves would be after me so I pushed my body to keep going by now it was getting dark and I couldn't see very far in front of me I saw the tree root too late and the next thing I knew I was rolling along the forest floor. as soon as I stopped I tried to stand but an unbearable pain shot through my leg then the world went black. the next thing I remember is waking up here.

End of flashback

after he finished his story Humphrey broke down crying, it was at this point that Shadow walked in and sat down next to Humphrey "w-w-what Shadow how long have you been there" Winston exclaimed. after a while Humphrey stopped crying "what's your name" he asked Winston "I'm Winston the leader of the pack and that's my son Shadow" he replied whilst pointing to Shadow Humphrey turned to where Winston was pointing and was surprised to see a black and crimson furred pup sitting there "hey" Shadow said "hey" Humphrey replied "you wanna play a game" Shadow asked "sure but I can't move" Humphrey said "ok let's play a game my mum and dad taught me and my sisters called the guessing game" Shadow suggested "ok what do you have to do " Humphrey asked "basically I think of an animal or object then you have to ask me questions that I can say yes or no to until you think you know what it is once you have got it right it's my turn to ask you questions and so on" Shadow explained soon they were busy playing and having fun together "aww they look as if they were brothers not just two pups that have just met don't you think?" Sheila asked Winston that gave Winston an idea "Humphrey I know me and my mate would never be able to replace your parents but if you let us we would love to adopt you" "really?" both of the pups asked at the same time "of course" Winston replied "thank you sir I mean dad" Humphrey said making both Shadow and Sheila chuckle Winston then looked outside to see it was getting late "come on lets introduce Humphrey to the rest of the family" he said and with that he picked Humphrey up carefully so he didn't hurt him and started walking back to the feeding grounds to meet the rest of the family.

**So there you have it chapter seven wow this is the longest chapter I've done so far. Anyway as always please review/follow/favourite this story also tell your friends about this story and send me any ideas for future chapters and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Problem

**Hey it's me again now before I start this chapter I want to do three things firstly I want to give a shout out to Porcupain and Son of the Amazons whose stories (A new life and a new family and Family and Friends are Stronger then Enemies respectively) inspired me to write this story. And secondly I want thank BoltandMaybelle4ever for helping me with new characters finally I want to answer a question put forward by a guest who calls himself "the dark shadow" in his review he asked whether Kate was going to be with Humphrey, now I'm not the type to give the story away, so I'll just give you a quick answer go back and read through the story again very carefully because there seems to be several parts you missed. Right question answered now on with the story**

**Chapter 8 A new problem**

Humphrey's point of view

It has been about a week and a half since I found a new home and a new family by now my wounds have healed including my leg which I found out was broken and even though it still hurt a little bit I could now run around and play like any other pup. me and Shadow were running through the woods desperately looking for a new hiding place since Kate who was it already knew all our old ones. We stepped out into the clearing then "Look a couple of pups far from their pack what do you reckon we have a bit of fun" I knew that voice it belonged to the wolf that I feared and hated more than anything it belonged to Shun the wolf that killed my mother, he suddenly leaped out of the bushes along with four more of his wolves Shadow stood in front of me protectively for he knew who these wolves were as I had told him about them. "what do you say we finish what we started" Shun said to the four other wolves who nodded in agreement both me and Shadow knew that by "finish what we started" he meant kill me "get out little pup this doesn't concern you" Shun said to Shadow "If you want him you're going to have to go through me" Shadow retorted "please Shadow you don't have to do this" I begged him "we're brothers to the end" was his simple reply just then one of the wolves that was with Shun charged at Shadow who quickly dodged him then leapt on his back and bit one of his ears, the wolf threw shadow off but he quickly got to his feet as two of the other wolves charged at him he ducked under the first who flew straight into a tree knocking him out then tackled the second who seemed confused as to how he had been tackled by a pup but that confusion didn't last long as next second a branch that had been weakened by the first wolf crashing into the tree fell and impaled the wolf now it was two against one but the two that were left seemed smarter and more skilled than their comrades. One of them tackled me but I managed to roll out from underneath him I looked round to see Shun swipe at Shadow sending him flying I immediately ran over to my brother and helped him up as we faced the three wolves now backing us into a corner I looked at Shadow who had three big gashes going over his right eye but the eye itself didn't seem damaged we both immediately started howling for help hoping some of the packs alphas would hear it wasn't long before we heard several wolves crashing through the undergrowth Shun looked at both his wolves who had started running to get away stopping to pick up their comrade who was still out cold then turned to us "this isn't the last you'll hear from us pups we'll be back" he said before joining the rest of his wolves in flight seconds after they left Sam and his younger cousin Roscoe two alphas that we knew came crashing into the clearing "Shadow Humphrey what happened" Sam asked we proceeded to explain what had just happened "wow you two are lucky sons of" "Roscoe please they're only pups" Sam said obviously annoyed at what Roscoe was about to say "sorry" Roscoe apologised "seriously I can't believe your an alpha" Sam said dejectedly then he noticed Shadow's cut "that looks bad we better take you back to Sheila's den to get you fixed up" he said and with that we made our way back to the pack.

**Ahhh there you have it one chapter closer to the end and believe me this won't be the last we will see of the Briar pack (Shun's pack) anyway as always please review/follow/favourite this story also tell your friends about this story and send me any ideas for future chapters and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


End file.
